


Some like it hot

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: миди R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Earth-2012, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Иногда самый лучший способ спрятаться – оставаться у всех на виду. Иногда для этого Капитану Америке приходится стать великосветской квир-звездой. Баки совсем не против.





	Some like it hot

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Земля 2012, кроссдрессинг.  
В основе истории – идея фильма «В джазе только девушки».

I

– Тут сейчас все взлетит на воздух, – произносит Баки очень спокойно.

Стив успевает подумать, что умереть в невероятной глуши, посреди догорающего бункера – вполне в их стиле. Глупо, но в чем-то даже романтично.

Им удается отбежать на несколько десятков шагов, взрывная волна откидывает еще дальше, оглушает и на мгновение дезориентирует.

Когда к Стиву возвращается способность видеть, он взглядом отыскивает Баки: тот, вопреки всему, на карачках пытается ползти в его направлении. Когда к Стиву возвращается еще и слух, он тут же улавливает шум двигателей позаимствованного ими джета, который в этот самый момент взлетает без них.

– Стив! – Голос Баки за его спиной пытается помешать ему совершить какую-то роковую ошибку. Но взрыв уже раззадорил его, разжег азарт борьбы, набатом бьет в голове призыв помешать угонщику. Во что бы то ни стало.

Джет, конечно, скрывается за облаками в считанные секунды. Поэтому щит Стив кидает ему вслед скорее от злости. И совсем чуть-чуть – из духа противоречия.

В установившейся тишине догорают остатки бункера. Воздух наполняется запахом гари, который тут же намертво впитывается в одежду. Время на мгновение застывает.

– Душевно бросил, – откашливаясь, произносит Баки за его спиной. В его голосе сквозит едва уловимое «Да кто бы сомневался». – Даже не вижу, куда.

– Я тоже, – честно признается Стив.

Пару мгновений они молчат, изучая бескрайнюю белизну перед собой.

– А у тебя нет каких-нибудь магнитов, чтоб его вернуть? – спрашивает Баки, как будто именно это сейчас имеет первостепенное значение.

Стив мотает головой. Осматривает Баки на предмет внешних повреждений. Тот стоит на фоне огня, растрепанный, весь в саже, с этой своей металлической рукой, и представляет собой прямо-таки душераздирающее зрелище. Первый кандидат на замерзание.

– Надо отсюда выбираться. После такого взрыва все спецслужбы мира будут здесь с минуты на минуту. Джет у нас угнали, я не до конца представляю, куда идти. – Он набрасывает масштаб проблем общими штрихами, просто чтобы понять, как действовать дальше. – И связаться с кем-то нет возможности.

– Как думаешь, если швырнуть в медведя щитом, это произведет на него должное впечатление? – По крайней мере, Баки всегда знает, как развеять добрую половину его мрачных мыслей. Чтобы избавиться от второй половины, достаточно возможности слышать его голос.

– Думаешь, тут есть медведи?

– Да что тут думать? Пошли найдем щит – и убираемся отсюда.

* * *

– С какой нечеловеческой силой ты его кидал? Он же вроде яркий, – растерянно произносит Баки полчаса бесплодных поисков спустя.

– Может, просто плохо видно?

– Стив, я вижу, как чертов ястреб. Со всей этой сывороткой даже еще лучше. Просто ты выдающийся мастер таких ситуаций.

Стив улыбается и качает головой. Ситуация у них действительно выдающаяся, прямо-таки со всех сторон.

– По крайней мере, у нас есть снегоход. И надежда, что в нем осталось топливо. Пойдем отсюда, и без того кучу времени потратили.

– А твой щит?

– Черт с ним. Найдут спецслужбы, потом я его заново позаимствую. Сейчас важнее, чтобы не нашли нас.

Баки кивает, на мгновение прищуривается.

– На этом снегоходе написано что-то про аренду. Есть шанс, что его сдали в аренду где-то недалеко.

– Вот и выясним.

– Только пусти меня за руль. А то опять что-нибудь… выкинешь.

* * *

Когда Айхан выходит порыбачить на речку, ему и в голову не может прийти, что мероприятие увенчается таким небывалым уловом.

Двое туристов – продрогшие, голодные, усталые и, что самое замечательное, совершенно невменяемые. Впрочем, ему не привыкать, современные туристы – те еще охотники до острых ощущений.

– В жизни на отшибе есть свои прелести. Вроде далеко от центра, а кого только не встретишь. У нас сейчас приезжих поменьше, чем пару-тройку лет назад, зато все – истинные ценители северной природы и острых ощущений. Вам очень повезло, что вы встретились со мной, потому что уж я-то вас могу обеспечить всем необходимым. Что с вами случилось? От группы отбились?

Невменяемый со странной рукой открывает рот, но Айхану в целом уже все совершенно понятно. Одинокие волки приехали покорять северную природу. Что тут может быть непонятного?

– Вижу, вы сами по себе. Силы не рассчитали? Или потеряли снаряжение? Не волнуйтесь, не беда. Снаряжение мы вам найдем! Суметь бы только договориться. – Айхан на всякий случай потирает в воздухе пальцами. Достаточно международный жест, чтобы его понял кто угодно.

Сумасшедший, в большей степени покрытый какой-то копотью, чем его товарищ, засовывает руку в карман своего подранного костюма. Морозный воздух наполняется шуршанием зеленых бумажек.

Айхан широко улыбается и добродушно смотрит на своих новых знакомых. Они точно друг друга поймут. Между ними в этот самый момент устанавливается прочная, практически нерушимая связь людей, которые сумеют договориться.

Невменяемый смотрит на своего товарища с плохо скрываемым изумлением.  
Видимо, и в их небольшой туристической группе существуют большие финансовые секреты.

– Так что конкретно вам нужно? Можем пойти ко мне и обо всем поговорить. – Айхан на всякий случай поправляет ружье на плече. Очень помогает при встречах со всяким зверьем и людьми, которых приглашаешь к себе домой.

Сумасшедшие переглядываются. Он практически слышит, как между ними происходит молчаливый, но очень экспрессивный разговор. В этом тоже нет ничего удивительного. Блаженным часто достаются какие-нибудь необычные способности. Разного рода.

– Заодно у меня согреетесь. Там все и порешаем, а?

Где-то вдалеке шумит вертолет, и его новые знакомые практически синхронно задирают головы.

– Ищут кого-то. Тут страшно потеряться. Сейчас, конечно, не лютый мороз, но не проснуться вполне можно. Это же не за вами?

Сумасшедшие смотрят на него настороженно, и Айхан машет рукой.

– Да видно, что вы ребята самостоятельные. Конечно, не за вами.

– Проведи нас к себе, – говорит тот, что со странной рукой. Айхан никак не может решить, что в нем забавнее: акцент или высокопарные слова, которые он периодически выдает. Его друга их общение тоже явно очень веселит. – Договоримся.

* * *

План у Айхана простой. Туристы ему достались пусть и сумасшедшие, зато очевидно богатые. Эти понятия часто идут рука об руку. Именно люди, которые носят с собой такое количество наличных, обычно и выбирают экстремальные виды отдыха, предварительно раздобыв странные тематические костюмы. Наверняка поспорили на что-нибудь со своими не менее сумасшедшими и богатыми друзьями. Айхан не удивился бы, узнав, что на кону стоит небольшой тропический остров или даже парочка.

Вся проблема в том, что их никак не получается споить.

– Нам нужно отдать назад снегоход, – сообщает ему железнорукий. – Заходить в город мы не намереваемся.

– Так плохо со временем? А, понятно! Вам по условиям спора к Оймякону нельзя приближаться?

Его собеседник неопределенно кивает.

– Хорошо, снегоход ваш я верну. С хозяином знаком, можете на меня положиться. Что нужно из вещей?

– Все. – Железнорукий начинает загибать пальцы. – Одежда, спальники… Провизия, фляги… – Он вопросительно смотрит на своего товарища. – …Лыжи. Так вышло, что мы лишились своего транспорта, даже рюкзаков не осталось.

– Угнали? – с притворным ужасом вопрошает Айхан. Как же все-таки удачно в мире устроено, что чья-то беда обязательно ведет к чьему-то обогащению. – Не волнуйтесь, я вам все добуду. Кроме лыж. Это уже к другому человеку, но с ним я вас свяжу.

Железнорукий старательно переводит своему товарищу их разговор. Айхан так же старательно пытается понять, сколько купюр могло влезть в пачку, которую ему успели продемонстрировать.

– Провизия, ножи… Тысячи в четыре, думаю, мы уложимся.

– С ума сошел? – тут же переключается на него железнорукий. – Это за что же?

– Чтобы нормально перемещаться по этой местности, вам нужна одежда из натурального меха. А то знаете, как неприятно насмерть замерзнуть?

– Знаем. – Железнорукий слегка морщится. – За нас не бойся, мы морозоустойчивые. А то, что ты предлагаешь, это какой-то… – Пару секунд он ищет нужное слово. – Обдиралово.

– Ты со мной торговаться будешь? – улыбается Айхан.

– Буду.

В этот момент его молчащий компаньон кладет руку ему на плечо жестом «Гуляем же за мой счет  
. Несколько мгновений они о чем-то препираются. Айхан терпеливо ждет. Где-то вдали снова гудит вертолет.

– Какую-то важную шишку, что ли, потеряли? Может, пока телевизор включить? Так-то я его редко…

– Две тысячи, – тут же произносит железнорукий, явно не собирающийся отвлекаться на какие-то там местные новости. А зря, так недолго заработать узость кругозора.

– Две, говоришь? – Айхан достает папиросы и поудобнее устраивается на деревянном стуле. Судя по всему, разговор им предстоит долгий.

Своих новых знакомых он не опасается ни капли. Раз уж им хватает порядочности возвращать арендованный снегоход, значит, и грабить живущего на отшибе старика точно не будут. Хотя ружье все еще лежит от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Просто для удобства.

* * *

Когда он возвращается домой несколько часов спустя, изрядно опустошив собственный сарай, в голове так и шуршат отсчитываемые бумажки. Из комнаты доносится монотонный голос диктора:

– …Прокомментировал: «Большая сила – это большая ответственность». В данный момент половина команды «Мстители» содержится под стражей. Стивен Роджерс, известный как Капитан Америка, а также обвиняемый в совершении террористического акта Джеймс Барнс считаются погибшими в результате взрыва, произошедшего в районе села Оймякон…

– Да это же у нас! – сообщает Айхан, заходя в кухню.

Железнорукий быстро выключает телевизор, пока его товарищ за раз опустошает половину принесенной Айханом бутылки.

– Все достал?

– Все и по высшему разряду! Я свое слово держу, в снегу не замерзнете. Вот только говорил же, лыжи – это не ко мне. Но я вам все объясню.

* * *

– Стив, ты вообще слышал, как зовут его связного? – вкрадчиво произносит Баки, когда на закате они отправляются по выданным координатам. – Так я тебе переведу. Продажный дворник Харитон. Ты точно хочешь с ним о чем-то договариваться?

– Нам нужно как-то перемещаться, Бак, – произносит Стив, которого новости о собственной безвременной кончине крайне воодушевили. – Если ты живешь в подобном месте, тебя вполне могут звать продажным дворником Харитоном. Я бы даже сказал, странно, если тебя зовут по-другому. – Стив качает головой. – Тебе ли не знать, как быстро может к человеку пристать прозвище?

– Стив, Капитан Америка – это, может, и прозвище. Продажный дворник Харитон – это характеристика. И довольно яркая.

Стив останавливается на мгновение, внимательно смотрит на Баки, хлопает по плечу.

– А так хорошо снова с тобой спорить.

Баки не удерживается и закатывает глаза.

– Спорить со мной хорошо, но делать мы будем по-твоему, да?

– У нас просто нет другого выхода.

– У нас почему-то никогда нет другого выхода.

* * *

Продажный дворник Харитон оказывается мужчиной, которому Стив долго не может подобрать удачное определение, пока Баки задумчиво не произносит «plyugaven’kiy». Стив не в курсе значения слова, но звучит оно очень правильно.

– Ну что ж. – Их новый знакомый потирает руки. – Сейчас я вам открою склад, и вы оттуда возьмете все необходимое. Как с Айханом договорились.

Пока он борется со скрипучим замком, Баки подходит к Стиву максимально близко.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы не просто так пришли сюда на закате? Мы будем воровать под благовидным предлогом.

– Я оставлю на складе деньги.

– Которые он тут же и заберет. Откуда у тебя вообще столько денег, Стив?

– Я тебе сказал, что у меня из вещей остались только наличные и компас.

– Ты не говорил, что их так много.

– Довольно приятно наконец получить возможность носить с собой деньги. Это дает некоторое ощущение надежности.

– Это так странно звучит, ты себе не представляешь. – Баки выразительно смотрит на Стива. Учитывая, что половина лица у него в этот момент замотана шарфом, взгляд получается, возможно, даже более выразительный, чем он планировал.

– Не менее странно, чем твой русский.

– Ты свой французский слышал? – Баки тут же поднимает руки. – Не пойми меня неправильно, мне очень нравится. Но я все еще не уверен, что тебя понимают...

– Проходите! – Харитон распахивает перед ними дверь и делает щедрый приглашающий жест. – Как договаривались, что возьмете – все ваше.

– Берем вещи, забираем автомат и уходим, Стив. Этот нас продаст при первой возможности. С потрохами.

– Бак, ты еще умеешь охотиться?

– Я меткий, а ты сильный. Справимся как-нибудь.

* * *

Айхан смотрит новости из простого любопытства. Все, что творится в большом мире, – очень далеко и к нему имеет мало отношения. И даже если все происходит на расстоянии нескольких десятков километров – его это не сильно касается.

Есть свои прелести в жизни на отшибе. Можно оценивать события будто со стороны.

Может быть, парочка, которую снова и снова крутят в новостях, чем-то и напоминает его неожиданных знакомых. Может, если молчаливого отмыть, оттереть копоть с лица, вытравить из одежды запах гари, он и будет чем-то похож на смазливого Капитана из телевизора, но только очень-очень отдаленно. А Торгаш, тот – так не похож вообще.

С этими спокойными мыслями Айхан упрятывает деньги как можно дальше и решает про своих новых знакомых пока никому не рассказывать. А Харитон – самый надежный человек из тех, кого он знает. На него точно можно положиться.

II

– Знаешь, я не шутил, когда говорил, что тут вполне могут быть медведи. – Баки смотрит на разгорающийся огонь. – Если нарушим чью-нибудь территорию… Они не очень добры весной. И кофе у них нет.

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Если наткнемся на медведя, я его задержу. Ты успеешь уйти.

Баки смотрит на него пару мгновений.

– Ты будешь задерживать медведя, чтобы я успел сбежать?

– Ну да. – Стив снова пожимает плечами. – Я уверен, что смогу задержать его надолго. – В качестве подтверждения он демонстрирует руки, упрятанные в толстые меховые варежки.

Баки садится на бревно рядом с ним.

– Твоим друзьям придется порядком подождать нас.

– Выбора у них нет. Либо так, либо сбегать самостоятельно.

– Какой план? – Баки ни секунды не сомневается, что план у Стива есть. Он вообще склонен полагать, что какой-то План у Стива есть с самого рождения, и он просто целеустремленно идет к его выполнению, по дороге формируя небольшие подпланы. Невыполнимые в большей или меньшей степени. – Помимо многодневного похода через лес на лыжах, на которых ты пока как-то… не очень.

– Я отлично хожу на лыжах.

– Ты делаешь это первый раз в жизни, и по тебе это очень заметно.

Стив смотрит на него в упор.

– А ты вот мастер спорта?

– Меня обучали.

– Ну а ты меня обучи.

Баки усмехается.

– Значит, учиться тебе все-таки нужно?

Стив в ответ качает головой.

– Если бы только учиться.

В воздухе повисает такая звенящая недосказанность, что приходится взять палку и поворошить ей угли, которые в этом совершенно не нуждаются. Просто чтобы чем-то себя занять.

– Ты видел репортаж. Наташа, похоже, где-то скрывается, это она хорошо умеет. Дойдем до населенного пункта, попробую с ней связаться, у меня есть… специальный номер. Дальше разберемся. Мне нужно достать транспорт, в остальном должно быть не так сложно.

– Пробраться в одну из самых охраняемых тюрем, которую специально для тебя и делали?

– И для тебя тоже. Как думаешь, если попросим совместную камеру, нам предоставят? За все былые заслуги.

Баки улыбается. Беда в том, что им уж лучше ничего совместно не делать. Но об этом он подумает позже. Когда они окажутся чуть ближе к цивилизации, в более теплых местах.

– А Наташа? Ты ей доверяешь?

Стив молчит пару мгновений, затем кивает.

– Да, у меня есть причины.

Он замолкает, и Баки понимает, что вдаваться в подробности Стив не собирается. Уровень его замкнутости растет с каждой секундой. До какой бы степени ему ни приходилось заново учиться понимать Стива, он всегда чувствует, когда тот закрывается. Может, это даже к лучшему. Значит, в какой-то момент рванет и все станет предельно ясно.

– Я ей доверяю, – задумчиво повторяет Стив, и Баки в ответ кивает. Глотает вопрос: «А мне?»

Зачем его задавать, если он сам-то себе доверять не может?

* * *

Они находят крошечное заброшенное поселение только к ночи. В глубине души Баки этому крайне рад.

Ночевать в холодном лесу, пусть даже со Стивом, пусть даже весной и в спальниках – все равно занятие на любителя. У него очень богатый опыт, но к любителям он себя отнести все-таки не может.

К тому же к вечеру ощутимо холодает. Особенно остро это ощущается между ними двумя.

Стив даже не видит необходимости этот факт скрывать.

– Холодно, – произносит он, глядя Баки прямо в глаза, и тот, кажется, впервые слышит, как в голосе Стива сквозит очень непривычная интонация. Не констатация факта и не суровая решимость, а практически жалоба.

Баки дергает плечом.

– По-моему, не намного холоднее, чем было.

– Мне так не кажется.

– Мы даже не на открытом воздухе. Сейчас огонь разведем, станет теплее.

Стив смотрит на него в упор. Вздыхает.

– Пока разведем, пока помещение прогреется…

Баки с трудом скрывает изумление. Нет, это самое натуральное нытье, совершенно Стиву не свойственное. У него ведь и на смертном одре все всегда замечательно.

– Странно, мне вполне нормально. У тебя одежда не порвана? Может, куртками поменяемся?

Стив разве что глаза не закатывает. Как будто более идиотского предложения, чем меняться в такой ситуации куртками, он в жизни не слышал.

Баки качает головой и уходит на улицу. Чтобы развести огонь, нужно раздобыть дрова.

* * *

– Неплохо бы разогреть воды, – произносит Баки тем тоном, которым обычно сообщают, что срочно нужно серьезно поговорить. По крайней мере, он надеется, что звучит именно так.

– Да, – кивает Стив. И молчит.

Помещение промерзает все стремительнее, несмотря на разведенный огонь.

– Наверное, этот сарай уже такой старый, что его и не прогреть нормально. – Баки достает котелок из своего походного рюкзака. Прямо как в старые добрые времена.

– А по-моему, отличный сарай. Намного лучше, чем все остальные.

– Я вот не уверен, может, стоило поискать другой. Какое-нибудь здание, которое получше сохранилось.

– Меня все устраивает.

– Ты сам говорил, что тебе холодно.

– Согрелся.

– Стив. – Баки бессильно опускает руки. Ему уже слишком нужен какой-то взрыв. Катарсис. – Я даже не понимаю, мы сейчас про сарай говорим или про что? Скажи прямо: ты не хочешь, чтобы я помогал тебе, когда мы отсюда выберемся?

– С чего ты взял? – Стив выглядит настолько удивленным, что сразу становится ясно: не то. Совсем-совсем не то.

– Ты говоришь так, как будто хочешь в одиночку со всем справляться.

– Бак. – Стив хмурится, делает к нему несколько шагов. – Я просто пытаюсь понять, как выкрутиться. Не втягивая тебя во все это.

Наступает очередь Баки молчать. Смотреть на огонь, который все никак разгорится.

– Но если ты будешь со мной, я… – начинает Стив, и Баки качает головой.

– Я всегда с тобой, ты же знаешь.

Это неправда, но ему очень хотелось бы это исправить.

* * *

Ночью сон не идет. Баки изучает потолок, пока перед глазами не начинают плясать разноцветные пятна. Стив рядом. Лежит в своем спальном мешке – тихо-тихо, – но почему-то Баки совершенно уверен, что он не спит.

Они весь день пробирались через чертов лес, мышцы ломит от усталости, а теперь ни одному из них не уснуть.

И в нагретом воздухе все еще густо разлита неудовлетворенность абсолютно всем на свете. Кажется, руку протяни – пальцы в ней увязнут. Баки моргает, пытаясь отогнать наваждение. Все было так давно. Не в прошлой, а уже аж в позапрошлой жизни.

Он не знает, что делать. Он собственными глазами видел, как Стив целует девушку перед заварушкой в аэропорту.

С другой стороны, они посреди холодного русского ничто, где свидетелями его ошибки будут только три с половиной стены заброшенного сарая. Может, тут и не страшно рискнуть. А если перейти границы, и риск окажется оправданным, опять же – никаких свидетельств. В такой глуши ведь и не считается. Он практически уверен, что если существует небесная канцелярия, даже ей тут ни до кого нет дела. Баки делает глубокий вдох.

– Стив, мне кажется, меня только что осенило.

– Правда? – Стив отвечает так быстро, что становится совершенно очевидно, что он действительно не спал. – Поделишься?

– А ты все еще мерзнешь или согрелся?

– Мерзну даже сильнее, чем сначала.

Баки прикрывает глаза. На конкурсе самого плохого флирта они бы заняли какое-нибудь очень почетное место. Зато по его правилам очень легко играть.

– А я знаю хороший способ согреться.

Он сам чувствует, как после этого прирастает к полу. Становится страшно, как было, наверное, только в самый первый раз.

Стив поднимается, в два шага оказывается рядом. Наклоняется и целует его так аккуратно, чтобы при малейшем движении вскочить на ноги и сделать вид, что он случайно. Просто наклонился ниже, чем рассчитывал.

– Ты боишься? – шепчет Баки, когда Стив отстраняется, завершая поцелуй, целомудреннее которого эта северная местность точно не видала.

– Ни капли.

Баки тянет его к себе.

– Я с тобой в любую авантюру, Стив. В этом можешь не сомневаться.

– Я и не сомневаюсь.

На близость Стива тело реагирует мгновенно. Хватает его горячего дыхания на щеке и колена между ног Баки – в штанах тут же становится тесно, от добытого термобелья хочется избавиться как можно скорее.

Стив, видимо, тоже приходит к выводу, что посреди сибирской пустоты терять ему уже нечего. Целуется жадно, прижимается всем телом и прижимает к себе – как в последний раз.

Он практически вдавливает Баки в пол, наваливается, как будто хочет не дать сбежать. И при этом движения его вдруг становятся бесконечно аккуратными.

Баки не хватает воздуха. Перед глазами вспыхивает странная ассоциация: точно так же они когда-то дрались на горящем хеликэрриере. Воспоминание страшное. Стив, дерущийся отчаянно, но из последних сил пытающийся сдержаться. Металлический кулак Баки впечатывается в его скулу. А теперь все то же самое, только совсем по-другому.

Мысли об этом так заводят, что Баки и стыдно, и деться уже некуда.

– Стив, – практически рычит он в родные губы.

Ему хватает ловкости и силы вывернуться из-под Стива (или, быть может, Стив ему поддается), оседлать, с вызовом глядя в глаза, поцеловать скулу, на которой его рука когда-то оставила глубокую ссадину. Баки чувствует, что дрожит, что дышать тяжело, что руки Стива уже тянутся ему под свитер.

– Справимся с десятью слоями одежды? На тебе постоянно очень много всего...

Баки выскальзывает из свитера, глухо стонет, целует ключицу Стива. Стаскивает с него брюки вместе с термобельем.

– Давно не виделись, – произносит, глядя на член в полной боевой готовности.

– Бак, черт! – Стив подается вперед, как только Баки обхватывает его губами. Уже не и пытается сдерживаться. Руками вцепляется Баки в волосы, стонет глухо и так сладко, как умеет только Стив.

Баки делает несколько движений языком, выпускает за пару мгновений до разрядки. Обхватывает живой рукой. Стиву хватает нескольких быстрых движений, чтобы кончить.

Баки стаскивает штаны. Как бы ни хотелось прижаться к Стиву всем телом, на сто слоев одежды ему терпения точно не хватит. Он обмазывает собственный член спермой Стива.

– Готов?

Стив неразборчиво рычит что-то в ответ.

Баки не уверен, вспоминает ли он в этот момент их давешнюю драку, но в глазах у него что-то такое темное и голодное, что Баки совсем не может терпеть. Несколько глубоких толчков, на большее его просто не хватит.

* * *

Баки довольно прикрывает глаза.

В этот самый момент, посреди морозного негостеприимного сибирского ничто в его переломанной и перекореженной жизни вдруг наступает оттепель. Что-то вроде очень сурового медового месяца. В компании медведей.

Он всем телом прижимается к Стиву, от которого так тепло, что уже больше ничего и не нужно.

– Вообще принято сначала раздеваться, а потом трахаться. А не наоборот.

– Ну, видишь, не получилось, – философски произносит Стив. – И вовсе это не обязательно.

Баки тихо смеется, уткнувшись ему в шею.

– Что ты там говорил про десять слоев одежды? И про то, что на мне постоянно куча всего? Ты часто уровень моей одетости оцениваешь?

– Я, можно сказать, с этого начинаю, – шутит Стив. – Сначала – долго ли придется тебя раздевать. А потом уже оцениваю обстановку в плане всего остального.

* * *

Огонь догорает, и Стив приходит к выводу, что героический характер в их случае все-таки у Баки. Ему хватает силы воли выбраться из спальника и добраться до дров, сваленных аж в дальнем углу сарая.

Стив рассматривает его в свете огня, который Баки так старательно спасает. Куртка на плечах, босые ступни на деревянном полу. Стив был бы совершенно не против утром обнаружить, что их сарай накрыла снежная буря, которая помешает двигаться дальше.

Баки возвращается к нему, забирается под спальник, обнимает поперек груди, и несколько минут они слушают, как в ночи трещит огонь.

– Знаешь, я прикинул, какое количество людей сейчас нами недовольны… – тихо произносит Баки и начинает старательно перечислять: – Помимо мирового правительства и общественности. Есть же еще Гидра. Король этой… Ваканды. Парень, который это все устроил. Половина Мстителей, включая Старка.

– И что? – лениво произносит Стив.

– Может быть, нам стоит сдаться?

– Может быть, тебе стоит заткнуться? – Стив целует его, просто чтобы он перестал нести ужасную чушь.

* * *

Когда они добираются до небольшого поселения посреди абсолютной пустоты, Стив смотрит на Баки и невольно вспоминает видео, которое ему когда-то показал Сэм: как развести огонь при помощи бороды.

Абсолютной пустоте и ее жителям Стив благодарен. Какое-то время казалось, что весь мир попросту позабыл про них. Ни шума вертолетов, ни погони. Вообще ничего. Только бесконечная гонка по снегу днем, ломота в мышцах и самые лучшие объятия к ночи.

– Стив... – Голос Наташи на том конце трубки вырывает его из задумчивости – в нем бесконечное терпение и вечные льды. Он, конечно, очень рад ее слышать. – Подумай еще раз. Ты уверен, что ты все-таки не русский? Щит потерял, джет сломал…

– Его угнали. Расскажу подробнее, но лучше не по телефону. – Он крепче сжимает в руке трубку, которая, судя по ее виду, будет еще постарше его. – Сейчас нужно как-то перегруппироваться. Ты в этом деле мастер.

– Это уж точно. Вы вдвоем?

Стив отыскивает Баки взглядом. Тот о чем-то беседует с хозяином кафе, который любезно согласился дать им воспользоваться доисторическим телефонным аппаратом. Глаз не спускает с окон.

– Да.

Наташа хмыкает.

– Ладно, сейчас это будет даже не так трудно. Вас объявили скоропостижно скончавшимися, ты в курсе?

– Не знаю пока, ошибка это или уловка. В том бункере были другие солдаты, на которых тестировали сыворотку. Уже не дышали к моменту, когда мы прилетели. Не знаю, что от них осталось после взрыва. Так ты поможешь?

– Ты заметил, что, когда рядом ошивается Барнс, ты становишься жутко нетерпеливым? – Наташа выдерживает паузу. – Придется помогать, слишком хочу послушать историю про то, как вы преодолевали Сибирь. Есть вариант, но тебе он, скорее всего, не понравится.

– Что за вариант?

– Вам же там до Канады уже рукой подать? Перебирайтесь сюда, координаты дам. А вариант хороший. Сама им пользуюсь.

– Постой. Мы ведь все еще друзья, и ты мне не будешь мстить за что-то? Или как?

– Нет. Как тебе такое вообще в голову могло прийти?

* * *

По себе Тони прекрасно знает: когда работа перестает отвлекать – дело дрянь.

Ему нужно решить тысячу непростых вопросов, но в голове периодически крутятся такие темные мыслишки, что думать становится трудно.

Сесть бы и обсудить это все с Кэпом. Да Капитана чертового Америки больше нет. То ли просто нет, то ли совсем-совсем нет. От этого на душе погано, и темных мыслишек становится только больше.

Если бы Уилсон дал ему координаты, он добрался бы сам до этого богом забытого места, и все могло бы повернуться совсем по-другому. Но координат у него не было. Интересно, Уилсон в курсе, что этих двоих объявили погибшими?

Тони очень сильно сомневается, что это правда. Чтобы Стив – да погиб. Маловероятно. Но общая картина до конца не складывается. Устроивший всю эту историю Гельмут Земо, скорее всего, где-то на свободе, что само по себе плохо.

Тони знает, что делать. Нужно перезагрузиться. Диаметрально поменять направление деятельности. Это всегда помогает.

III

Наташа не может с уверенностью сказать, что до конца понимает, о чем Барнс думает. Она даже не поручилась бы, что он сам в курсе. За ним доверие Стива, и это веский довод. Но Стив, очевидно, имеет склонность слепнуть под воздействием чувств, в которых разбирается хуже всех на свете. А она приводит этих двоих в собственное укрытие и должна понимать, чего можно ждать.

– Ты даже не особо протестуешь. – Она быстро поправляет прическу. Яркие рыжие волосы – слишком большая роскошь для шпионки в бегах; ее новый выбор – светлые кудри. Родинка над щекой, платье – открытое, вполне подходящее для образа великосветской квир-красотки. 

– Я пока не знаю, что делать. – Барнс пожимает плечами. Смотрится он, как обычно: напряженно, будто пытается принять сложнейшее решение. – С одной стороны, это все за гранью добра и зла, с другой – не самое страшное, чем приходилось заниматься. – Он задумывается на пару мгновений. – Под прикрытием.

Наташа внимательно смотрит на него.

– Стив вот против, – произносит она по-русски, слегка понизив голос.

Ответный взгляд Барнса – совершенно нечитаемый. А он ведь стрелял в нее. Дважды. Взаимное удушение и стрельба могут служить залогом некоторого взаимопонимания? С точки зрения Наташи – вполне.

– Стив согласится.

– Ты так думаешь?

Он вдруг улыбается. В этот момент ей становится предельно понятно, на что Стив так легко ведется.

– Все же вечно видят в нем только Капитана Америку и забывают про его сценическое прошлое. А я вообще все пропустил.

Наташа хмыкает.

– Жалеешь, что не был свидетелем капитанского кордебалета?

– И еще не видел, как он снимался в мотивационных роликах. Пришлось в записи смотреть. Можно сказать, только они и оставались моим моральным стержнем все это время.

– О чем это вы тут? – интересуется Стив, проскальзывая в гримерку. Весь его вид говорит о том, что ситуация ему решительно не нравится.

– О том, что мы ведь похожи на двух заросших мужиков, которые вышли из российской глубинки. Никак не на участников травести-шоу.

– Так и я о чем!

* * *

Под взглядом управляющей шоу «Красотки Долорес» у Стива невольно складывается впечатление, что его пытаются то ли купить, то ли продать на манер породистого жеребца.

Наташа уверяла, что идея отличная, прикрытие надежнейшее, участники и участницы очаровательные и никто никогда ни о чем не догадается. Почему-то в результате Стиву отчаянно хочется Наташу убить. И появляется подозрение, что она все-таки самый настоящий Мститель и за месть ему взялась уж слишком ответственно. Даже изощренно.

– Смотритесь хорошо, – одобрительно кивает ему красотка Долорес. – Но вы же понимаете, речь идет о серьезных выступлениях и серьезных деньгах. А еще о влиятельных людях.

Стив мысленно усмехается. Именно с влиятельными людьми у него вечно все складывается из рук вон плохо. Чем влиятельнее – тем хуже.

Рядом с ней стоит мужчина, который вызывает у Стива чувство искреннего отвращения. Местный стилист-визажист, который глаз не сводит со рта Баки с того самого момента, как они пришли. Траекторию его взгляда Стив может проследить безошибочно.

– Так что, – красотка Долорес улыбается, – расскажите, что вы умеете.

– Танцевать.

Стив давится воздухом и кидает в сторону Баки изумленный взгляд. 

– Ну так это же прекрасно! – Стилист-визажист, которому нестерпимо хочется от души врезать, расплывается в широкой улыбке. – Оформим вас, как того требует жанр. Вы, кстати, – он подмигивает Стиву, – будете прекрасно смотреться в розовом. А вы…

– Мне нужно что-то с длинным рукавом, – сообщает Баки, и Стив приходит к выводу, что кто-то из присутствующих стремительно сходит с ума.

– И вам что-нибудь подберем.

– Стив вообще много всяких интересных штук умеет делать, – не унимается Баки, и остается только надеяться, что он не будет вдаваться в детали.

Красотка Долорес смотрит на них оценивающе. Стилист-визажист потирает руки. Стив решает, что убьет Баки в ближайшие полчаса, а вслед за ним и Наташу, чтобы не оставлять свидетелей.

* * *

– Танцевать? Танцевать, серьезно? Ты хотя бы представляешь, что именно тебе придется там танцевать?

– Да брось, Стив, что ты прицепился? Хочешь сказать, что ты современные танцы не освоишь? У тебя в арсенале все, что угодно. – Баки на мгновение задумывается. – Акробатика, силовые номера, пение…

Стив круто разворачивается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Он очень надеется, что взгляд у него в этот момент, как минимум, очень свирепый.

– Если ты хотя бы заикнешься про пение, я всем скажу, что в твоем арсенале балет.

– Что?

– Ты меня слышал.

– Стив…

– Я, честно говоря, от тебя ожидал немного другой реакции на все это. Больше возмущения, что ли.

Баки молчит пару секунд, затем пожимает плечами.

– Нам нужно прикрытие. Иногда лучший способ спрятаться – остаться у всех на виду, это ты не хуже меня знаешь. Нужно попасть в Штаты. И еще, знаешь, мне кажется, в нашей ситуации уже можно расслабиться и получать удовольствие от того, что происходит. Никогда не ясно, что может случиться завтра. Да, Стив, я все еще не могу понять, как получилось, что лично меня пытался убить король Ваканды.

– На самом деле, король Ваканды как раз мог бы нам помочь. Вот у кого точно на все хватит ресурсов.

– Да, только есть несколько проблем. Не очень ясно, как с ним связаться и как притащить в точку, в которой мы сами будем находиться. Я уже молчу про то, как убедить его в том, чтобы нам помогать.

– Теперь мы точно знаем, кто виноват на самом деле. Уже легче. А по поводу точки, в которой будем находиться… В Вегасе-то ему точно делать нечего. Как вообще развлекаются правители Ваканды?

– Мне почему-то кажется, что не просмотром травести-шоу. Но, конечно, кто их знает. Стив, у тебя есть план?

– Намек на план.

– Уже довольно неплохо.

– Только учти, пока мы тут с тобой под прикрытием, если этот… визажист хоть пальцем до тебя дотронется, я за себя не отвечаю. – Стив уходит вперед по коридору так стремительно, что сразу становится ясен уровень серьезности его намерений.

* * *

– Уже, наверное, слишком поздно отказываться? – Баки в некотором оцепенении смотрит на разложенный перед ним арсенал. В чем нельзя обвинить участников шоу – так это в том, что они скупятся на косметику.

– Поздно, – кивает Стив. В отличие от Баки, он изучает предложенный ассортимент с вызовом, а не с ужасом. – Были бы другие варианты...

Баки усмехается. На мгновение ловит в зеркале собственное отражение. Чисто выбритое лицо смотрится непривычно. Что там говорить, уже даже Стив без бороды смотрится непривычно, хотя, казалось бы, именно в таком виде Баки наблюдал его большую часть жизни. Сознательной жизни.

– Брось. Как будто каждый из нас не продаст душу, лишь бы посмотреть на другого в платье.

Шутка не получается. К концу голос практически срывается.

Чтобы продавать душу, нужно, в первую очередь, ее иметь.

Баки делает глубокий вдох. Чувствует, как что-то темное начинает накатывать с границы подсознания. Это пройдет, хоть и не сразу. Иногда удается спугнуть, иногда остается только ждать. Сначала часто возникало. Потом все реже. Рядом со Стивом – почти никогда.

Рука Стива ложится на его плечо, сдавливает практически до боли. Стив – он такой. С него станется попытаться физически удержать рядом с собой, когда вдруг начинаешь проваливаться в неприятную темноту собственного сознания.

Время становится липким. Тянется мучительно. Баки не может решить, попросить Стива уйти или остаться. Вдруг давление руки исчезает с плеча, и Стив возникает в поле зрения. Смотрит прямо в глаза.

– Да что ты так разволновался из-за ерунды? Накрашу я тебя как-нибудь.

Баки практически удается улыбнуться в ответ.

– Ты не умеешь.

– Я умею включать обучающие видео. Не знаю, есть ли вообще границы у того, чему можно научиться по интернету.

Стив берет со столика какую-то баночку. Изучает ее, затем берет следующую. 

– Тебе можно довериться? А то, глядя на твои костюмы, можно ненароком подумать, что у тебя проблемы с цветовосприятием.

Баки ужасно боится своих сумеречных состояний, но когда Стив рядом, становится не так страшно. Он ведь почти сумел убедить Баки, что все это – вопрос доверия.

«Ты мне не доверяешь?»

«Я сам себе не доверяю. При чем тут ты? Однажды случится приступ, и я тебя убью. Вот и все».

«А я не дам тебе себя убить. Если ты мне доверяешь, то доверяешь во всем. И я обещаю, что смогу тебя остановить...»

Баки дослушивает отголоски давнего лесного разговора, когда понимает, что Стив уже некоторое время старательно размазывает что-то по его лицу.

– Посмотри на меня.

Стив придерживает его за подбородок. Изучает результат размазывания с видом профессионального скульптора.

– Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? – слабо произносит Баки.

– Нет. Но зато я уверен, что я очень талантливый. – Стив выдавливает на палец странную бежевую субстанцию и начинает растирать ее в районе скул Баки. Аккуратно, даже деликатно. Подушечки пальцев едва касаются кожи. – Во-первых, я супергерой...

– Бывший.

– Бывший, но очень ценный. А еще артист, художник и преступник. И скорее всего – в будущем известнейшая дива.

Баки делает еще один глубокий вдох. Сознание мутное, нехорошее. Голос Стива, его прикосновения помогают удержаться рядом.

Стив поворачивается к столику и изучает помады. Сомнений в том, на чем он остановит свой выбор, практически нет. Яркая красная. Как всегда у...

– Ну-ка, открой рот!

Баки от удивления скорее распахивает глаза. Стив с самым решительным видом тянется к нему со штуковиной какого-то странного фиолетового оттенка.

Темная пустота не выдерживает такого натиска и отступает. Баки с облегчением выдыхает и смеется, уткнувшись Стиву в плечо. Чувствует, как тот аккуратно гладит его по спине. Тем самым жестом. Готовностью физически удержать рядом с собой во что бы то ни стало.

– Правда, Стив? Будешь мне губы красить?

– У тебя такие губы, – Стив пожимает плечами, – грех не накрасить. Открой рот.

Баки послушно открывает рот и чувствует, как Стив ведет помадой по губам. Сначала аккуратно, затем все настойчивее. Самого его хватает секунд на шесть. Потом он закусывает губу, с трудом сдерживая смех.

– Нет, херня какая-то! – Стив пальцем пытается оттереть помаду со рта Баки, затем жадно целует. Когда он отстраняется, у него над губой остается заметный фиолетовый след. – Не могу, сам будешь губы красить. У меня рука дрожит, никаких сил нет.

– Я смотрю, вы тут времени даром не теряете. – Наташа проскальзывает в помещение и одаривает их оценивающим взглядом. – Смеетесь, краситесь. Уже практически в образе?

– Вообще-то я думал, что научить нас краситься – твоя задача. Но ты что-то пока не торопишься.

Наташа отодвигает стул, садится, ноги закидывает на их многострадальный столик с косметикой. Баки не оставляет ощущение, что лично ей для полноты образа не хватает какого-то легкомысленного музыкального инструмента.

– Ни за что. Когда мы встречаемся с Барнсом, в половине случаев он пытается меня убить. Я должна еще и своими секретами макияжа с ним делиться, чтобы он их против меня же и использовал?

Баки усмехается. Манеру общения Стива с Наташей он уловил практически сразу же. Дружба на выживание. Он не сомневается, что с легкостью впишется, с его-то постоянным синдромом Зимнего Солдата и богатым опытом общения со Стивом.

– Да ты просто боишься, что Стив у тебя отнимет статус первой красавицы.

– Стив-то? – Наташа выгибает бровь. – Он мне не конкурент.

– Ты просто не видела его в парике.

Наташа усмехается, а затем смотрит на них, и на лице ее мелькает какое-то очень опасное выражение.

– Я как раз пришла вам сообщить, что ваши платья готовы и с нетерпением ждут вас.

* * *

Утром у Баки на некоторое время даже возникает ощущение, что все идет практически по плану.

Труппа у них оказывается веселая, современные танцы осваиваются легко (какие вообще могут быть трудности в паре со Стивом); к парику, косметике, каблукам и даже накладным ресницам со временем можно приспособиться (что это такое по сравнению с металлической рукой?).

Его идиллическое утро длится до тех пор, пока за завтраком Наташа не сообщает, как бы между прочим, что в самое ближайшее время к ним присоединится Шерон Картер. Она очень хочет помочь.

* * *

К сожалению, их первое, пробное, выступление в одном из клубов на пути к заветной цели срывает бурные овации. Стив в длинном белокуром парике и розовом платье, украшенном бесконечным количеством блесток, становится настоящей дивой.

Баки остается только мысленно усмехаться. Стив любит сцену, а сцена любит его, что тут поделать. Наверное, в чем-то это даже хорошо. На Стиве плохо сказываются периоды простоя, когда он слишком долго ни с кем не дерется и никого не задирает. Пусть пока излишнюю энергию реализует в танце. А когда этого перестанет хватать и ее накопится с перебором, он всегда может подраться с Баки.

Самому Баки после выступления отчаянно хочется напиться. Исполнить это желание не выйдет, но можно попытаться хотя бы немного расслабиться. Коктейль в стиле «водка с водкой» вполне подойдет.

– Знаете, а вы такая милашка.

Баки отрывается от изучения меню. Кажется, где-то в глубине его бедного перепрошитого мозга Зимний Солдат возмущенно сообщает, что так их еще не оскорбляли.

– Может быть, потанцуем?

У его собеседника настолько дорогой костюм, что это видно невооруженным взглядом. А еще он стар (наверное, где-то на уровне Баки), носит стильные усы и, судя по всему, страдает страшнейшей формой близорукости.

– Я не танцую.

– Танцуете, еще как! Я же видел. – Он улыбается. – Не бойтесь, я пошутил. Вообще я всего лишь собирался вас угостить. Шампанского для дамы!

– Не надо, это действительно лишнее. – Баки пытается взглядом отыскать Стива. Вот ведь талант исчезать в самое неподходящее время.

– Я настаиваю!

Баки с тоской наблюдает, как перед его носом открывают бутылку шампанского, стоящего как не самый плохой автомат. По крайней мере, на черном рынке.

– Расскажите, вы здесь надолго?

Баки принимает бокал из рук своего внезапного ухажера. Самое удачное время, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания и пытаться поддерживать непринужденную светскую беседу. Если бы он мог напиться, все было бы в разы легче.

– Завтра уедем.

– Так скоро!

– Да. – Баки отпивает шампанского. На вкус – совершенно обычное. Таким нужно угощать настоящих знатоков, которые могут оценить его по достоинству, а не мужика в бегах, переодетого в женское платье.

– Очень жаль. – Его собеседник качает головой. – Я могу хотя бы узнать ваше имя?

– Вот ты где! – Стив наконец-то появляется в поле зрения и хватает Баки под локоть. – Нам уже очень срочно пора.

– Так скоро! – вновь сокрушается навязчивый знакомый Баки. Становится даже как-то слегка неудобно. – Вы меня очаровали. Возьмите хотя бы мою визитку.

Он сует карточку в руку Баки, которого Стив уволакивает сквозь толпу с решительностью Стива, услышавшего, что Баки уже кого-то очаровал.

* * *

– Можно с вами сфотографироваться?

– Ни в коем случае! – Стив практически переходит на фальцет, прикрывает лицо рукой, пытаясь избежать навязчивого внимания.

Их движение к номеру в отеле больше всего напоминает бегство.

– Боишься, что кто-нибудь сможет распознать в красотке из травести-шоу могучего Капитана Америку? Вообще, я думаю, наши фотографии уже точно появились где-то в сети.

– Капитан Америка мертв, не забывай об этом.

Баки устало опускается на стул и скидывает туфли. Опасная штука. Такими можно прикончить и цель, и самого носителя. Раз плюнуть. Наташа не зря так часто на каблуках.

– Вообще странно все-таки жизнь складывается. Стефания, доберемся до Вегаса, какой план?

– Там Наташа сможет вывести нас на Фьюри.

– Отлично! – Баки наблюдает за тем, как Стив стаскивает с себя парик. – Может быть, мне удастся его обворожить, и он забудет про все мои былые заслуги?

– Ну как такой красотке отказать? – Стив усаживается на диван рядом с Баки, смотрит в глаза. – Все-таки я не расслышал, как вас зовут, красавица?

– Друзья зовут меня Баки.

– Чудесное имя. – Стив тянется к его губам, правую руку запускает между ног, и тут же притворно удивляется. – А вы, я смотрю, не так просты, Баки.

– Ты же понимаешь, что нас могут услышать?

– А мы тихонько. Я дверь закрыл. Прямо как в старые добрые времена.

На этот раз все гораздо проще в плане средств (Стив где-то разжился смазкой с ароматом ландыша, и Баки всерьез опасается, что теперь уже никогда в жизни не сможет нормально воспринимать этот запах). 

Зато в техническом плане все стало несколько сложнее. Особые трудности представляет одежда, но в этом есть и свои преимущества.

– Хочешь, я тебе доставлю неземное блаженство буквально парой движений? – Баки нащупывает завязки Стивова утягивающего корсета.

– Для начала можно было так сильно не затягивать.

– А как иначе сделать из тебя Капитана Песочные Часики?

– Бак, давай уже, хватит издеваться.

Баки ослабляет атласную шнуровку, Стив выдыхает с таким блаженством, что его становится даже немного жалко.

– Тебе настолько воздуха не хватало? Сказал бы, я…

Баки замолкает и следит за тем, как Стив быстро выпутывается из своего розового кошмара, щедро осыпая небольшой отельный номер блестками, скидывает платье на пол и остается в одних только трусах и чулках, закрепленных на таком неприличном поясе, что и думать страшно.

И, конечно, каблуки. Куда же Стиву без каблуков?

Баки шумно вздыхает.

Стив, видимо, к этому моменту уже тоже приходит к выводу, что терять ему больше нечего. По-капитански складывает руки на груди, приподнимает бровь, глядя на него.

– Удивительно, как быстро можно отойти от ужаса из-за того, что происходит, и приспособиться к хождению на каблуках. Хотя, знаешь, смотрю на тебя сейчас и думаю, что тебя, наверное, не зря пытались ограничить этим Заковианским Соглашением. А то дай тебе волю…

Баки замолкает на секунду, не совсем уверенный, что не перегнул палку. Но Стив в ответ только ухмыляется.

– На себя посмотри.

Баки в ответ взмахивает приклеенными ресницами (невероятно неудобная штука, черт бы их побрал) и улыбается.

У него самого шнуровка на платье спереди, и затягивал он ее тоже сам. До вполне комфортного состояния. А потому ему по силам подождать, пока Стив с ней расправится.

– У тебя там нет ножей где-нибудь? – Стив ослабляет шнуровку так неторопливо, будто у них в распоряжении все время этого мира. – А то я иногда всерьез опасаюсь обнять тебя и на что-нибудь напороться.

– Только за чулком, не волнуйся.

Когда десять невозможных минут спустя Стив входит в него, одновременно целуя запястье, оставляя на коже след чертовой красной помады, Баки приходиться приложить невероятное усилие, чтобы не застонать в голос. Он уверен, что стены этого отеля видали и что похуже, но никак не может ручаться за то, насколько они тонкие.

Стив толкается, набирая темп, а у Баки перед глазами его невыносимый атласный пояс для чулок, и он абсолютно уверен, что мысли у них в этот момент настолько синхронные, насколько это вообще возможно.

Баки сам в таком же. И еще в чертовых чулках, и у него нож закреплен на левой ноге, и Стив целует его, и выдыхает его имя прямо в губы, чтобы хоть немного заглушить собственный голос.

Падать уже некуда, они на дне, и там так хорошо, как только может быть. Пороки ведь существуют не просто так.

* * *

– Я сразу подумала, что вести о вашей скоропостижной смерти сильно преувеличены. – Шерон наливает себе апельсинового сока. Она приезжает утром, и они собираются в небольшом номере Наташи, чтобы непринужденно позавтракать и обсудить дальнейшие действия.

Напряжение, разлитое в воздухе, можно практически потрогать руками.

– Главное, чтобы не все вокруг были такими же догадливыми, – произносит Стив, и она согласно кивает.

– Так вы говорите, Земо пытался не просто убить вас?

– Нет. – Стив качает головой. – Очень сложная схема, чтобы в результате просто взорвать нас в том бункере. Он хотел именно конфликта. Ему нужен был Тони.

– Но Тони там не было?

– Не было. – Стив задумчиво смотрит куда-то за окно. – Но он явно должен был там быть. Что самое поганое, Земо угнал наш… его джет, и теперь где-то на свободе.

Шерон кивает. Если сложить вместе все проблемы Стива, она бы не сказала, что основная заключается именно в Земо. Но тут уже вопрос расстановки приоритетов.

В начале встречи она практически уверена, что Джеймс Барнс ее ненавидит и в самое ближайшее время попытается незаметно пристрелить. При более внимательном рассмотрении, однако, становится понятно, что ненавидит он скорее складывающуюся ситуацию, а не ее лично.

Еще через некоторое время уже совершенно очевидно, что эта холодная машина для убийства просто не имеет ни малейшего представления, куда себя деть от неловкости. И взгляд отводит, потому что смотреть на Шерон ему неловко. И говорит сквозь зубы, потому что вообще говорить опасается. И на нем вовсе не тонна румян, он сам краснеет от того, что успел надумать. Забавно, что в их группе самую большую неловкость испытывает именно Зимний Солдат. Наверное, это не очень хорошо говорит об остальных ее участниках.

– Пора собираться, – напоминает Наташа. – Скоро выезжаем.

Шерон ловит Джеймса Барнса на выходе из комнаты.

– Надо поговорить.

На мгновение он застывает безмолвным памятником самому себе, а затем кидает вопросительный взгляд в сторону Стива. Наверное, будь его воля, он бы только так с ней и общался. Взглядами да жестами. 

– Наедине, – твердо произносит Шерон. – Стив, мы сейчас подойдем.

Джеймс Барнс пропускает ее вперед себя, краснеет все отчаяннее, видимо, мысленно представляя, в какую сторону может повернуть их разговор. Шерон про себя усмехается.

Они доходят до окна в конце коридора, где она устраивается на подоконнике.

– Я просто хочу описать ситуацию со своей стороны до того, как она получит статус критической. Потому что мне совершенно очевидно, что со Стивом вы ничего не обсуждали.

Джеймс Барнс смотрит на нее практически в ужасе. Видно, что некоторые вещи он вообще обсуждать не готов и никогда готов не будет. Например, есть ли у них с Шерон шансы честно поделить между собой капитанскую задницу.

– Просто странно обсуждать это... – тихо сообщает он окну за ее спиной, и, пожалуй, это самая длинная фраза, которой ей удалось от него добиться.

– Итак, мы со Стивом договорились, что встретимся и я привезу вам ваши вещи. Об этом ты в курсе. Плюс, до этого так получилось, что именно мне удалось передать ему ценнейшие сведения о твоем местоположении. Не знаю, рассказывал он тебе или нет.

Джеймс Барнс смотрит на нее очень внимательно.

– Ты понимаешь, что к определенному моменту нашего с ним общения он испытывал ко мне чувство искренней благодарности? Вот и спросил, как ему мне за все это отплатить. – Шерон выдерживает драматическую паузу. – И знаешь, что я ответила? «Натурой». В шутку, хочешь верь, хочешь – нет. Легко пошутить в таком ключе, когда общаешься с Капитаном Америкой.

Наблюдать за ним в этот момент – сплошное удовольствие. В его глазах огонь осознания разгорается со скоростью, доступной только человеку, давно имеющему дело со Стивом. Шерон практически видит, как расслабляются его лицевые мышцы. Мгновение он выглядит таким растерянным, а затем – таким радостным, что хочется его обнять. В этот момент Шерон не может поручиться, что это желание у них не взаимное.

– Так он не понял?

– Принял все за чистую монету! И честно исполнил гражданский долг передо мной.

Он откидывает голову и несколько мгновений изучает потолок. После этого ему даже хватает решимости сделать к ней пару шагов и тронуть за руку.

– Я не знаю, что сказать… Это просто. Стив. Одним словом.

Шерон пожимает плечами.

– Так что можешь расслабиться.

Он тянется куда-то под юбку, достает сигареты и закуривает.

– А я тут… жду встречи с тобой. Во всех этих женских шмотках. И думаю, какой же это кошмар.

– Вы со Стивом смотритесь очень эффектно.

– Я, наверное, Стива однажды все-таки убью. Осознанно. – Он впервые смотрит на нее совершенно спокойно. – Чем тебя угостить? Я чувствую потребность это сделать.

– Звучит как правильно сформулированный вопрос. А что есть?

– У участников шоу есть абсолютно все. Тут только дело вкуса.

IV

– Где вы научились так красиво взаимодействовать? – Они выходят покурить вместе с двумя участницами шоу, обычными девушками, насколько может судить Баки. Хотя в современном обществе ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным до конца. – То есть, видно, что вы танцевать учитесь прямо по ходу дела, но у вас друг с другом просто какая-то уникальная… гармония.

– Мы… – начинает Стив, который краснеет даже под двойным слоем румян.

– У нас богатый опыт совместных выступлений, – заканчивает за него Баки.

– Понятно. – Их временная компаньонка, которую все зовут малышкой Сьюзи, улыбается. – Я и раньше видела людей, которые могут делать всякие необычные штуки. Но вы просто созданы для этого.

Баки вздыхает. Он знает еще одну небольшую тайну. Они со Стивом созданы друг для друга, а также для неприятностей. Люди, которые выходят на улицы Америки в поисках возможности подраться, практически сразу чувствуют, если Стив где-то поблизости. Он их к себе тянет как магнит.

И неприятности в лице подвыпившей компании из семи человек не заставляют себя ждать.

– Неплохое выступление, – сообщает им очевидный идейный лидер. – Может быть, продолжим веселиться вместе?

Малышка Сьюзи и ее подруга делают пару шагов назад.

– Нам и так неплохо.

– Бросьте, поедем покатаемся. Фриков ваших с собой возьмем. Они вроде хорошо танцуют.

– Вам же только что сказали, что девушки никуда не едут. – Стив говорит вроде бы спокойно, но Баки не может не уловить в его интонации тихие нотки предвкушения.

– А если мы настаиваем?

– Мы позовем охрану, – произносит малышка Сьюзи, но Стив тут же качает головой.

– Сами разберемся.

Баки снова вздыхает.

– Как странно, вот вроде время идет, а ничего не меняется.

Договориться у них, конечно, не выходит, а драка получается очень быстрой. Девушки прячутся им за спину, Баки галантно уступает Стиву большинство участников компании. Ему это нужнее, да и меньше шансов приложить кого-то слишком сильно.

– Хорошо. – Малышка Сьюзи смотрит на них с некоторым ужасом. – А драться вы где так научились? То есть я видела, как люди неплохо дерутся, но вы же еще и в корсетах, на каблуках. И все такое. Тоже богатый опыт?

– Очень, – кивает Баки. – Надо отсюда убираться.

Наверное, этот вечер был просто создан для драки. Может быть, ребята из подвыпившей компании тоже так считали.

– Вы раньше были в Вегасе?

– Нет, – Баки качает головой.

– Давайте мы вам тут все покажем! – Скорость их победы явно раззадорила даже малышку Сьюзи. – Тут можно очень хорошо провести время. Мы знаем места с отличной выпивкой.

Стив качает головой.

– Знаете, мы почти не пьянеем. Годы практики дают о себе знать.

– Тогда трава?

– Тоже сложно.

Девушки переглядываются.

– Это звучит как вызов.

* * *

Утром Баки чувствует себя Зимним Солдатом, получающим какой-то очень важный инструктаж, но не способным понять, что от него вообще требуется.

Состояние смутное, голова тяжелая, события прошлого вечера возникают странными образами и вспышками. С одной стороны, опьянеть он не может. С другой – почему-то кажется, что если бы к нему вчера пришел лично Гельмут Земо и зачитал код, Баки совершенно искренне сообщил бы ему, что готов исполнять, после чего бы отрубился.

Он не совсем понимает, чего от него хочет хореограф. Просто смотрит, кивает и обещает постараться.

Он не уверен, что в парике (а может быть, и просто в волосах, и черт знает, где еще) не застряла мишура после прошлого вечера.

Он проснулся утром, сжимая в левой руке стакан с остатками текилы.

А ведь они ни в коем случае не должны выделяться и терять контроль.

Баки кидает быстрый взгляд в сторону Стива и приходит к выводу, что все дело в нем. Просто рядом с ним хочется жить, и веселиться, и драться, и просыпаться в его объятиях с мишурой в волосах. Это только его вина.

Судя по ответному взгляду Стива, тот приходит к совершенно такому же выводу в отношении Баки.

* * *

– Ну что? Мне кажется, что танцы недостаточно раскрывают твой творческий потенциал. Как насчет повторить былые подвиги?

– Например, какие?

– Ну вот ты же раньше поднимал мотоцикл на сцене. Или он был бутафорский?

Стив смотрит на Баки вопросительно.

– Бутафорский? Ты шутишь? Я готов на мотоцикл, но только если ты тоже будешь участвовать. Ты с мотоциклами такие штуки проворачиваешь, что даже смотреть неприлично.

Стив отходит на шаг, изучает получившийся результат.

– И что я раньше не догадался, как нужно тебя красить? Закрой глаза. Наташа, ты присоединишься к идее с мотоциклом?

– Нет сил отказаться. Добавь больше синего.

Баки пожимает плечами и закрывает глаза. Кисточка Стива щекочет веко. Если ему раньше удавалось часами позировать для рисунков, то художественные эксперименты с собственным лицом он точно как-нибудь переживет. Не так это и страшно. К тому же Стив каждый раз совершенно искренне интересуется его мнением о результате, как будто есть какая-то принципиальная разница.

Баки ни секунды не сомневается, что Стиву это все доставляет удовольствие. Иначе почему он с собственным макияжем разделывается минут за двадцать, а с Баки может возиться часами?

V

После их первого выступления в Вегасе Баки так стремительно оказывается окружен потенциальными ухажерами, что Стиву остается только досадливо скрипнуть зубами и пытаться просочиться к нему сквозь толпу.

Все-таки нужно оставаться в образе и вести себя в меру дружелюбно.

– А ведь мы с вами где-то встречались!

Знакомый голос врывается в окружающую какофонию звуков, Стив стремительно разворачивается и на мгновение застывает в изумлении. Тони достаточно пьян, чтобы ему было трудно сфокусировать взгляд.

Мгновение Стив пытается понять, в какую такую игру играет с ним мироздание.

– Что? Почему… вы здесь?

– Развлекаюсь. Отхожу от душевных травм. Значит, вы меня все-таки знаете? Где же это было… постойте. На конференции в две тысячи девятом?

– Да кто вас не знает? – Стив хватает коктейль у проходящего мимо официанта в надежде прикрыть им хотя бы часть лица, попутно пытаясь понять, получится ли Тони незаметно вырубить. Это никуда не годится. Им определенно нужно прекращать решать конфликтные ситуации в драке.

– Или это было на симпозиуме в десятом году? Вы посещаете симпозиумы?

– Мне нужно с тобой срочно поговорить! – Баки возникает рядом со Стивом непонятно откуда. Голос его звучит до такой степени высоко и не натурально, что только глухой не обратит внимания. Лицо он прикрывает непонятно откуда добытым веером с самыми претенциозными перьями, которые Стив видел в жизни. – Пойдем, это очень важно!

– Вот и накрылся наш номер с мотоциклом, – шепчет Стив, когда они практически сбегают от Тони. – Какого черта? Что его-то сюда занесло?

– Помнишь, мы обсуждали, чем на досуге могут заниматься эксцентричные миллиардеры? Почему бы им не податься в Вегас? Посмотреть на Капитана Америку в травести-шоу?

– Нужно срочно найти Наташу. Выходим на связь с Фьюри и убираемся отсюда!

– А вот и вы! – На их пути возникает подозрительный тип, в компании которого Стив уже однажды заставал Баки. Пожилой и веселый усач с шампанским. – Я знал, что мы с вами обязательно встретимся. Разве это не судьба? Вы мне тогда так и не представились, что ж, начну первым. Стэн! – Он протягивает Баки руку.

– Мы очень-очень спешим. – Баки снова переходит практически на фальцет и прячется за своим веером. – Побеседуем как-нибудь в другой раз.

– У вас все еще есть моя визитка!

* * *

– Тони? – Наташа внимательно вглядывается в зал за спиной Стива. – Если это совпадение, то крайне странное. Он тебя не узнал?

– Он был пьян, а я в образе… – Стив качает головой. – Кордебалет – прекрасное прикрытие, но пора выдвигаться.

Наташа кивает.

– Я на связи с Ником.

Стив встряхивает длинными светлыми волосами.

– Так. Готовность семь минут. Наташа, предупреди Шерон. Бак, ты в номер за оружием. С меня транспорт. Встречаемся у черного входа.

* * *

Если Баки в чем и успел убедиться за время своей головокружительной карьеры в травести-шоу, так это в том, что автомат, конечно, под юбкой не спрячешь, но попытаться можно.

Добраться до номера с оружием он, однако, не успевает.

Заходит в коридор, где тут же сталкивается с Его Величеством королем Ваканды, и это ни в коем случае не может быть совпадением. Только не в самом обычном отеле. Где за пару минут до этого магическим образом возник Тони Старк. 

С одной стороны, Т’Чалла не пьян и реакция у него отличная.

С другой, на этот раз именно на стороне Баки фактор неожиданности и идиотский тематический костюм, а Т’Чалле требуется еще добрая секунда, чтобы отойти от удивления. Баки ее вполне хватает, чтобы оценить обстановку, задрать длинную черную юбку и ударом каблука в грудь отправить короля Ваканды в полет из окна пятого этажа.

Может быть, во всем этом и есть небольшая толика мстительности. Но Баки абсолютно уверен, что Т’Чалла переживет полет с такой высоты, а если дать ему больше времени на размышление, он тут же начнет приводить в исполнение приговор о смертной казни.

Баки бежит по лестнице и практически нос к носу сталкивается со своим пожилым ухажером.

– Вы в беде? Вам нужна помощь? По взгляду вижу, что нужна.

Он притормаживает всего лишь на мгновение. Жизнь научила его ценить людей, которые готовы предложить помощь просто так. 

– Слушайте... я бывший солдат, у меня железная рука, я вообще вот с тем мужиком! – Он указывает в сторону спешащего к ним Стива.

– Зато с вами явно весело! – Его ухажер упрямо гнет свою линию.

– Тут везде люди Т’Чаллы, – сообщает Стив, подходя к ним. – Если угонять транспорт слишком заметно, нас вычислят.

– Т’Чалла меня уже вычислил. Осталось только еще раз столкнуться со Старком…

– Мой автомобиль припаркован почти у входа.

Стив с Баки синхронно поворачиваются к своему навязчивому знакомому.

– А у вас тут, видимо, нет времени на размышления.

– Вы не знаете, во что ввязываетесь. – Стив качает головой.

– Я уже пожилой человек и могу развлекаться, как захочу.

– В таком случае, – Стив вздыхает, – я прошу вас перестать столько внимания уделять моему… – На мгновение он задумывается, видимо, пытаясь подобрать наиболее удачное определение. – Моему Баки.

– Баки! Вот я и выяснил, как вас зовут.

* * *

Баки уверен, что им удается проскочить незамеченными под носом у всей гвардии Ваканды только благодаря какому-то чуду. И, возможно, маскировке.

– Драться в корсете будет неудобно, – сетует Стив, когда они устраиваются на кожаном сидении кабриолета, в который просто невозможно не влюбиться. Очень старый и совершенно прекрасный автомобиль. То, что нужно для их странноватой компании.

Баки одним решительным движением максимально увеличивает разрез на собственной юбке.

Наташа запрыгивает на переднее сидение.

– Шерон пока попытается выяснить, как так это все получилось.

– Что, если Тони просто приехал сюда развлекаться? Он же мог. Сыграть, посмотреть… современные танцы.

– А Т’Чалла за ним следит? – спрашивает Баки.

– А что им еще делать? – подает голос Стэн с водительского сидения. – Вы подумайте! Эксцентричные богачи… чем им заниматься, как не следить друг за другом. Выяснять, кто следующий мелькнет на обложке «Форбс».

– А вы мелькали? – спрашивает Наташа. Почему-то Баки не сомневается, что она наслаждается этой поездкой.

– Еще бы! Вспомнить бы только, в каком году…

– Т’Чалла – правитель. Он не может постоянно следить за Тони, тут что-то другое. – Стив пытается заправить за уши парик. Совершенно бесполезное занятие в автомобиле без крыши.

– Может быть, шампанского? – предлагает Стэн, и они все единодушно соглашаются. Ночью, в блеске огней Вегаса это кажется очень правильным.

Наташа открывает бутылку, делает несколько глотков и передает им.

– За пороки?

– Почему нет? – Стив забирает у нее шампанское, все еще пытаясь справиться с париком. – Отличный тост!

– Как же я люблю Америку, – тихо произносит Баки. Он уверен, что Стив его слышит (и не может поручиться за то, что его не слышит еще и Наташа). Слышит и понимает.

Он отпивает шампанского и целует Стива на заднем сидении кабриолета, за которым, возможно, уже гонится вся королевская рать.

* * *

– Я просто резюмирую еще разок, чтобы убедиться, что все правильно понял.

Ник Фьюри встречает их в очередном злачном месте, в обстановку которого они неплохо вписываются. Сторонний наблюдатель может подумать, что небольшая компания приятелей (с очень своеобразным вкусом), уставшая от азартных игр, решила отдохнуть за стаканчиком-другим.

– Стив. Ты, в образе участника травести-шоу…

– Идея принадлежит Наташе.

– …скрываешься от Росса, Старка и короля Ваканды…

– Он все неправильно понял.

– …непосредственно участвуя в представлениях…

– Кстати, довольно популярных.

– …в компании Наташи и Зимнего Солдата?

– Баки. Но, если не вдаваться в подробности, в целом – да, все так и есть.

Баки с трудом удерживается от комментария о том, что с Зимним Солдатом Стив еще и спит. Инстинкт самосохранения запрещает ему лишний раз обращать на себя внимание Фьюри. А так замечание получилось бы эффектное.

– Ох, как же я рад, что дожил до этого дня, вы себе не представляете. А где купить билеты на шоу?

– Ник, хватит. – Со стороны видно, что Стив очень старается говорить сурово. В белокуром парике и розовом платье ему это дается сложно. – За нами следят, оторваться удалось ненадолго. Нам нужна помощь.

– Координаты Рафта?

– Желательно еще и транспорт.

– С этим сложнее. Самолет, за которым не будут следить. Сам понимаешь…

– У меня как раз есть частный самолет, если за этим дело стало. – Стэн возвращается откуда-то из недр казино с парой коктейлей. – Я тут краем уха услышал, что он может вам понадобиться.

– Сколько этому самолету лет? – с улыбкой спрашивает Наташа.

– Если старый, не пускайте Стива за штурвал, он путает верх и низ.

– Баки!

– Я шучу.

Баки жалеет о том, что открыл рот, практически сразу же. Во взгляде Ника Фьюри читается, что партия комментариев в адрес Зимнего Солдата в юбке не заставит себя ждать. И что они все тут такие… мстительные?

– Так что? Воспользуетесь моим самолетом? А то времени в обрез.

– И что мы у вас сразу все не попросили? – Стив откидывается на спинку стула.

– Не волнуйтесь, девочки. – Фьюри улыбается. – Так уж и быть, помогу вам с оружием и одеждой.

* * *

Они разделяются, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Наташа с Ником уезжают навстречу огням ночного города вслед за Стэном. Стив с Баки отправляются по выданным координатам.

Баки почему-то ни секунды не сомневается, что все не может пройти спокойно. Но он отвык полагаться на собственные ощущения, ему трудно понять, где срабатывает интуиция, а где – просто его постоянное недоверие к окружающему миру.

Ему знакома форма отряда, берущего их в оцепление. Люди Росса.

В голове тут же вспыхивает мельтешение образов. Наручники, камеры, допросы. Боль, шум, забытье. И все по кругу. Может, так будет лучше. Никто не пострадает. Никто, включая Стива. Их ослепляют прожекторами с вертолета. Им предлагают сдаться.

Баки на физическом уровне чувствует, как Стив рядом с ним приходит в боевую готовность. В него целятся из пары десятков винтовок, но у него броня из розового корсета и полной уверенности в собственной правоте. Вот только они ему совершенно не помогут.

Почему-то на мгновение Баки становится ясно, что в результате они выкрутятся. Пусть не сейчас. Пусть придется сдаться, перегруппироваться, разработать новый план (какой-то такой тактики ведь обычно и придерживаются Мстители?), снова бежать из плена, снова…

Со Стивом это все намного проще. Со Стивом легко чувствовать себя цельным. Азарт, радость, предвкушение. В танце, в постели, в бою.

Голос Росса, усиленный громкоговорителем, снова предлагает им сдаться и начинает обратный отсчет.

Через мгновение в окружающий их шум врывается яркая вспышка. Ослепляет и дезориентирует. Баки теряет Стива. Пытается прийти в себя и понимает, что его тащат в машину. Яркую, спортивную, ничего общего не имеющую с военной техникой.

– Давай, садись и сматываемся! – Когда зрение слегка стабилизируется, перед ним возникает Шерон Картер. Настроена решительно, как и всегда. Он может ей доверять, в конце концов, у них есть общая совершенно идиотская тайна.

Они прыгают в автомобиль, водитель дает по газам.

– Мы не сможем уйти от них на машине, к тому же она слишком заметная, – произносит Баки, когда шум оцепления слегка удаляется. – Они быстро сориентируются.

– Еще некоторое время у них будет катастрофически не работать техника. Ну и есть у нас в рукаве еще пара фокусов, – сообщает ему с водительского сидения голос Тони Старка.

Баки чувствует, как врастает в кожаное сидение.

– Так вот, – Старк на мгновение оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Стива, – где же мы с вами все-таки встречались? Кинофестиваль в Каннах? В двухтысячном. Или, погодите... Вот! Выставка современной живописи в Париже. Как же она называлась?

– Атака Читаури. Нью-Йорк в двенадцатом.

– Точно! – Тони щелкает пальцами.

– Так ты решил помешать Россу нас забрать, чтобы убить собственноручно или чтобы поиздеваться?

– Второе. – Старк снова на мгновение оборачивается. – Время, конечно, поджимает, но мне хватит. Я сначала думал, что будет достаточно живого выступления, но нет, этого никогда не будет достаточно.

– Никогда! – кивает Шерон с пассажирского сидения.

– Честно говоря, когда я впервые увидел ваше шоу, что самое смешное – по чистой случайности! – думал: вот и все. Кранты, желтый дом по мне плачет. Кэп умер, на его месте видение в розовом платье. Пляшет в Вегасе, пожалуйста. И пока вы не закидали меня вопросами, я поясню. Кэп, я честно пытался скорбеть, но в твою смерть так трудно поверить.

– Никто не верит. – Стив усмехается. – Ни Росс, ни Земо, который пытался нас взорвать в Сибири. Ты про него в курсе?

– Я ввела в курс, – произносит Шерон. – То, что вы мне рассказали.

– Вот я от него получил кассету счастья.

Баки чувствует, как становится трудно дышать. Стив сжимает ладонь его бионической руки, как будто это может хоть чем-то помочь.

– Не стал смотреть.

– Ты знаешь, что на ней? – Голос звучит глухо. Но этот разговор должен был состояться, Баки знает об этом.

– Догадываюсь. Стив мне рассказывал кое-что.

Баки удивленно смотрит на Стива.

– Я…

– Он в двенадцатом году стал совершенно невменяемым. Как городские сумасшедшие. Ходил с выпученными глазами, пытался распутать какую-то теорию заговора.

– Кстати, и распутал, – произносит Стив, все еще сжимая ладонь Баки.

– Вот тогда и рассказал. Но когда я получил кассету, первое время, по правде говоря, думал, что вам бы всем там и провалиться. Но я отходчивый.

– Тони любит быть великодушным, – шепотом сообщает Стив.

– К тому же вы так прекрасны в своих новых образах… Короче, Земо, видимо, надеялся на какой-то более неприятный исход нашей встречи. Ну и еще на всякий случай сдал вас Россу.

– И Т’Чалле? – недоверчиво спрашивает Стив. – Или Т’Чалла уже сам во всем разобрался?

– Почти во всем. – Тони кивает. – У него тут какие-то дела, заодно он хотел поговорить со мной, чтобы удостовериться. Но потом его скинула из окна шестого этажа…

– Пятого…

– …дама, невероятно похожая на Джеймса Барнса. Но не волнуйтесь. Он тоже отходчивый и даже готов предложить вам политическое убежище. – Тони на мгновение задумывается. – Вообще надо к нему тоже как-то напроситься в эту Ваканду. Что у них там… «Тут авокадо выращиваем, а тут у нас залежи вибраниума?»

– Мне кажется, там не так уж хорошо, – произносит Баки, к которому возвращается способность говорить.

– У тебя просто предрассудки в отношении местного правителя.

– Стив, ты мне сейчас руку сломаешь.

– Да, извини. Так куда мы едем?

– К джету. Нам же нужно как-то вытащить твоих дружков. Но это будет последний джет, Роджерс. Если ты с ним умудришься что-то сделать, я на все остальные поставлю протокол, чтобы ты туда не мог и шагу ступить.

– А ты не полетишь с нами?

– Полечу, конечно. Так бы не полетел, но кто тогда покажет Бартону видео с выступления? Ну и вместе, наверное, эффективнее.

– Ты не посмеешь.

– А ты мне помешай! Капитан Америка в травести-шоу. Мир должен знать своих героев. Какие у тебя там еще есть великие тайны?

Пару мгновений Баки наблюдает гамму очень сложных эмоций на лице Стива. Потом они целуются на заднем сидении очередного дорогущего автомобиля. За ними погоня, на обоих – женские платья. Их точно отражает зеркало заднего вида, иначе почему автомобиль как будто дергается на секунду? Стив целует его, потому что он Стив. Из любви. И совсем чуть-чуть – из духа противоречия. Баки совсем не против.


End file.
